My Favorite Singer!
by MusicLover5903
Summary: Winnie and Dennis both sing to her favorite songs by Ed Sheeran!
1. Shape of You!

Chapter 1

A beautiful afternoon in Hotel Transylvania. Dennis was watching his favorite show, Kakie the Cake Monster.

A lot of burst of laughter came from Dennis because of Kakie's jokes.

Dennis replied, "Okay, that's enough of watching Kakie." "I wonder what Winnie is up to?"

Then he shape shifted into a bat and flew to Winnie's room.

Once he arrived at her door he shape shifted back into his human form.

Winnie's door was filled with scratches. It has a keep out sign. It means her brothers can't be in her room. But on the back it says "Dennis, my zing come in!"

Dennis tried to open the door but it was locked. He could hear her beautiful voice singing to a song.

Winnie sang, "I'm in love with the shape of you."

"We push and pull like a magnet do." "Although my heart is falling too." "I'm in love with your body."

"And last night you were in my room." "And now my bed sheets smell like you." "Everyday discovering something brand new." "Well I'm in love with your body."

Then Dennis knocked on her door. She paused her music and headed straight to her door.

Winnie yelled, "I'm coming!" She unlocked all her locks and opened the door.

Winnie exclaimed, "Dennis, my zing!" She tackled Dennis and licked him.

Dennis giggled, "That tickles!"

Winnie asked, "So, Dennis what are you here for?"

Dennis replied, "I heard you singing to a song." "What song were you singing?" Dennis asked

Then she pounces Dennis again. To tell him her favorite singer.

Winnie replied, "I'm singing the best song in the world ever."

"I'm singing Shape of You by Ed Sheeran!" Winnie yelled in excitement.

Dennis replied, "Wow, I've heard of him."

Winnie asked, "Do you want to sing it with me?"

"Sure, I've love to sing with you" Dennis agreed.

Then one of the werewolf pups was walking towards Winnie's door.

Wanye asked, "Winnie, where are you?" "Me and the werewolf pups got you lunch." Wanye replied.

Then they closed the door and locked it. So no one can get in.

Winnie replied, "Just slide it under my doggy door."

Then he slid her lunch under the doggy door which was dead deer.

After 20 minutes of eating her deer, she started to play Shape of You.

They sang Shape of You until 8:00p.m.-7:30a.m.

Winnie asked, "Dennis, what time is it?"

Dennis replied, "It's 7:30 am."

Winnie exclaimed, "We've been singing for 11 hours and 30 minutes!"

Winnie asked, "Wait, isn't my alarm supposed to go off?"

Then the alarm was sounded by Shape of You from the speakers.

Then Dennis was plugging his ears. "Winnie, turn it off!" Dennis yelled.

Then she turned off her alarm.

Their eyes were red from staying up really late.

Winnie yawned, "Dennis, I'm tired."

Dennis replied, "Me too."

Winnie asked, "Do you want to sleep on my bed?"

"Sure." Dennis replied

Then they rested their backs on her comfortable bed.

Then Winnie's tail was wagging because she was sleeping next to her zing.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, is that your tail hitting me?"

Winnie's ears fell down and then she apologies, "Sorry."

But before they closed their eyes. Dennis whispered in her ear.

Dennis whispered, "I'm in love with the shape of you." Then Winnie gently kissed Dennis.

They both blushed and then they shut their eyes.

Shape of You is my favorite song by Ed Sheeran. Peace out-Musiclover5903.


	2. Photograph!

Chapter 2

Hey what's sup readers, Musiclover5903 is ready for more, Hope you guys enjoy. Here is Chapter 2

10-12 hours later, Winnie and Dennis woke up. Then, after breakfast they were singing Shape of You again for 2 hours.

(music playing)

They both sang, "I'm in love with the Shape of You." "We push and pull like a magnet do." "Although my heart is falling too." "I'm in love with your body." "And last night you were in my room." "And now my bed sheets smell like you." "Everyday discovering something brand new." "I'm in love with your body."

"Come on be my baby come on." "Come on be my baby, (I'm in love with your body.)" "Come on be my baby come on." "Come on be my baby, (I'm in love with your body) "Come on be my baby come on." "Come on be my baby, (I'm in love with your body) "Everyday discovering something brand new." "I'm in love with the shape of you." (Song Ends)

Winnie exclaimed, "Best song ever!"

Dennis asked, "Winnie, is there any other songs you know by Ed Sheeran?"

Winnie replied, "Yes, there is in his multiply album."

Dennis asked, "He has a divide album and a multiply album?"

Winnie replied, "He also has a plus album."

Then she tapped on her Music app, and put on her top 2 favorite song, Photograph.

(Music playing)

Winnie sang, "Loving can hurt." "Loving can hurt sometimes."

Dennis sang, "But it's the only thing that I know."

"When it gets hard." "You know it can get hard sometimes." "It is the only thing that." "Makes us feel alive."

"We keep this love in a photograph." "We made these memories for ourselves." "Where our eyes are never closing." "Hearts are never broken." "And time's forever frozen still."

"So you can keep me." "Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans." "Holding me closer till our eyes meet."

"You won't ever be alone." "Wait for me to come home."

"Loving can heal." "Loving can mend you soul." 'And it's the only thing that I know." "I swear it will get easier." "Remember that with every piece of you." "Hmm, and it's the only thing." "We take with us when we die."

"Hmm, we keep this love in this photograph." "We made these memories for ourselves." "Where our eyes are never closing." "Hearts are never broken." "And time's forever frozen still."

"So you can keep me." "Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans." "Holding me closer till our eyes meet." "You won't ever be alone." "And if you hurt me." "Well that's okay baby, only words bleed."

"Inside these pages you just hold me." "Love won't ever let you go."

"Wait for me to come home." "Wait for me to come home." "Wait for me to come home." "Wait for me to come home."

"Oh you can fit me." "Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen." "Next to your heartbreak where I should be." "Keep it deep within your soul."

"And if you hurt me." "Well that's okay baby only words bleed." "Inside these pages you just hold me."

'I won't ever let you go."

"When I'm away." "I will remember how you kissed me." "Under the lamppost back on Sixth Street."

"Hearing you whisper through the phone." "Wait for me to come home." (Song Ends)

Dennis replied, "Winnie, that was the best song ever."

Then he sees her crying.

Dennis asked, "Winnie, what's wrong?" She wiped her tear and spoke up.

Winnie replied, "Photograph, sometimes make me cry and whimper."

Dennis asked, "Do you need a hug?" "Yes." Winnie whimpered.

Then they hugged and kissed over for 5 minutes.

That's it of Chapter 2. Photograph is my second favorite song by Ed Sheeran. Peace out-Musiclover5903. Just to remind you Winnie sings the lyrics on what's in the parentheses. Dennis sings the rest of the lyrics.


	3. Thinking Out Loud!

Chapter 3

What up readers, Here is Chapter 3 of My Favorite Singer.

Then after they were hugging and kissing they decided to sing to one more Ed Sheeran song.

Once Winnie got off Dennis from the romantic business. Dennis asked Winnie to put on another song.

Dennis asked, "Is there one more song, you want to listen to Winnie?"

Winnie replied, "Yes, there is one more song."

Then she tapped a song on her phone to play Thinking Out Loud.

Winnie screamed in excitement, "I love this song in his multiply album!"

Dennis asked, "What's this song called?"

Winnie replied, "Thinking Out Loud."

After few hours singing to the song numerous times, they were still singing until it ends.

Winnie and Dennis sang in their beautiful voice, "Maybe we found love right here where we are." "So baby now, Take me into your loving arms." "Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars." "Place your hand on my beating heart." "I'm thinking out loud."

They both sing to the last lyrics "Maybe, we found love right where we are." "Baby, we found love right where we are." "And we found love right where we are." (Song Ends)

Winnie replied, "That is the most loving song I've listen to."

Dennis asked, "Winnie, do you want to tackle me?"

Then she playfully pounced on her zing and licked him.

Wanye came down the stairs to see her sister. Then he sees his sister kissing Dennis.

Wanye replied, "I think I'm going to throw up." He threw up in the trash can.

After minutes of puking and hurling Wanye went to Winnie.

Wanye replied, "Winnie, you need to sleep."

Winnie asked, "Can I lick a few more times?"

Before she could lick him Wanye grabbed Winnie by her tail. She was squirming out of the grip.

Winnie asked in anger, "Let go of my tail Wanye?!" He ignored her and continued dragging her sister to her room.

Winnie whispered, "Dennis, come to my room and sleep with me."

Then he shape shifted into a bat and followed her into her room.

We he arrives at her door he sees her cuddling in her blanket.

Then Dennis shape shifted back into a human and went to bed.

Winnie kissed Dennis passionately on the cheek.

Winnie whispered, "Good night, Zing-Zing."

Dennis replied, "Good night Winnie."

Then they slept throughout the whole night.

The End

That's it readers. Hope you like this story. Thinking Out Loud is my third favorite music by Ed Sheeran.

Peace out-Musiclover5903


End file.
